nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
Emperor Mavro
Emperor Mavro is the head leader of The Armada and is Prince Vekar's and Vrak's father. He shows greater favor towards Vrak, as he can operate on his own, unlike Prince Vekar, but shows greater concern for Vekar's well-being. Character History : "Damaras, you must make sure that no harm comes to my foolish son Vekar on this mission. Understood? He's an empty headed blunderer! Nothing like his brother. Still, he's my first born and heir, but he needs your guidance. You must ensure that this invasion goes smoothly in spite of him!" : ―Emperor Mavro to Damaras before the invasion of Earthsrc Some time before Vrak went to attack Earth, Emperor Mavro called Damaras to his throne room for a discussion. Mavro told Damaras that he must assist his son Prince Vekar in the invasion of Earth. He elaborated by calling Vekar an empty-headed blunderer and nothing compared to his brother Vrak. Nonetheless, Vekar was still his first born and, thus, his main heir. Damaras was to serve as Vekar's second-in-command alongside Vrak. Fed up with all the failures from the Armada, Mavro sends Matacore to assist Prince Vekar in the invasion of Earth. Matacore assisted Prince Vekar, only to get killed. Once again fed up with the failures, he sends his royal guards to Prince Vekar's fleet to drop down the Armada Megazord as a last resort to conquer Earth. However, this plan failed as well. : "Damaras failed me, but the Power Rangers did the deed. They destroyed my sons. Now, I will destroy them." : ―Mavro angry about the deaths of his children and his willingness to avenge themsrc After the death of his sons Prince Vekar and Vrak, Emperor Mavro decided to participate directly in the invasion of Earth. He arrived with his fleet, the Imperial fleet. As punishment for failing to conquer Earth, he had the Imperial fleet wipe out the fleet surrounding the Armada Mothership, and had Yellzor and Redker throw Damaras into prison. Seeking to avenge the death of his sons, Mavro had an XBorg platoon attack Earth, only for them to be destroyed by the Power Rangers. Redker volunteered to destroy the Rangers, but Levira had something else in mind. After quick convincing from Levira, Mavro gave Damaras a chance to redeem himself. He had Damaras capture Troy to give him a public execution on Earth as a means to get all of humanity to surrender, only for this plan to be thwarted by the Rangers. : "People of Earth, hear me, I am Mavro, Emperor of the Armada. We control this entire galaxy! Only you and your Power Rangers dare to resist us, but it's over! We've won! Your Power Rangers have been destroyed and you are all next! You have one last night to savor your despair! You will regret defying us! Tomorrow at dawn, we are coming back to finish you! Hahahahaha" : ―Emperor Mavro introducing himself to the people of Earth after the Armada fleet destroyed all the Rangers' Megazords.src Much later, Emperor Mavro called in as many Armada forces in the galaxy to attack Earth to conquer it. To buy time for the arrival of reinforcements, Mavro tricked Levira into going into a suicide mission against the Rangers. When Levira was destroyed, the reinforcements has arrived. Though the Rangers wiped out the fleet with their Megazords, another fleet wave arrived. This time, the fleet has destroyed all of the Rangers' Megazords. Once that was done, Mavro introduced himself to the people of Earth, much like Malkor did a year earlier. He stated that the Power Rangers are destroyed and that the Earth is his just like all the other planets he rules in the galaxy. Wanting them to suffer, he told the humans that he will attack the next day at dawn to finish the job. Surviving the destruction of the Megazords, the Rangers hatched a new plan. While Troy and Orion crashes an Armada ship into the Armada Mothership, the other Rangers dealt with Redker and a swarm of XBorgs. While Orion distracts Mavro by battling him, Troy presses all sorts of buttons in the Armada Mothership. This resulted in the entire Armada fleet being wiped out. Mavro was angry about this. To ensure Emperor Mavro's defeat, Orion and Troy had the Armada Mothership crash to the ground. Legendary Battle : "It's only over when I say it is! I've survived far worse than that pathetic attempt! Hundreds of worlds, countless enemies have fallen before me and now you will be added to the list of the defeated and forgotten!" : ―Emperor Mavro boasting about how he survived far worse, having survived the blast when the Armada Mothership crashed to the ground.src Emperor Mavro, however, survives the blast. The Rangers morph and gave it all their might against Mavro using most, if not all, of their Legendary Ranger Modes. As the finisher move, the Rangers used the Super Mega Saber Blast and Super Silver Spear against Mavro, aiming directly at his stomach. However, Mavro survived with a wound on his stomach. Mavro deemed himself invincible, much to Orion's response, stating that no one is invincible. At point blank range, Orion fired the Super Mega Cannon at the wound in Mavro's stomach at point-blank range, blasting him to death. As he died, Mavro called whatever remains of the Armada, which was a huge XBorg army.The Legendary Battle: Extended Edition Skills and Abilities * Doom Harbinger: Mavro can fire two fire balls from his shoulders. * Quick Reflexes: '''Mavro can block any attack effortlessly from his opponents even while sitting down. * '''Battle Skills: '''Mavro can hold his own against just about any foe. * '''Royal Leadership: '''Due to his great leadership, Mavro leads a galactic empire. * '''Durability: Mavro's body is resilient and impervious to most attacks. Category:Antagonists Category:Organization Category:Villains Category:Power Rangers Villains